Express this number in scientific notation. $13{,}040{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $13{,}040{,}000 = \leadingColor{1}.304 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$